Gasoline engines are classified into a port fuel injection (PFI) engine for injecting fuel to a front end of an intake value so that the fuel can enter a combustion chamber, and a gasoline direct injection (GDI) engine for injecting fuel directly to an inside of a combustion chamber.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional method for diagnosing a failure of a fuel pressure sensor for a high-pressure pump of a GDI engine. In the conventional method, a controller checks whether or not a failure occurs in a fuel system on the basis of a temperature of cooling water, an engine RPM, a pressure of a fuel rail, a runtime of the engine, and data on a state of the engine. When identifying a failure in the engine system, the controller turns on a check engine warning lamp and controls the vehicle to be driven in a limp-home mode.
Without an accurate determination about which part in the fuel system is in failure, it is determined that all the fuel system is in failure, and the vehicle is driven in a limp-home mode, which causes user dissatisfaction.
Therefore, it is required to develop a method for diagnosing a failure of a fuel pressure sensor for a high-pressure pump of a GDI engine, which can provide an improved discrimination between a normal product and a malfunctioning product under various driving conditions upon diagnosing a drift failure of the fuel pressure sensor when a problem occurs in the fuel pressure sensor.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.